


Christmas Kiss

by AngeRabbit



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of divs and some Christmas decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 24/12/2007.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** LOM is the sub to Kudos and BBC's dom...

“I bloody 'ate Christmas.” Ray threw the paper chains he was holding across the desk in a fit of pique. “'Ow come we end up doin' this every year?” 

“Well, s'like the Guv says – he can trust us to make a good job of it.” Chris stood back from the miniature tree and admired his decorating skills. 

“So it's got nothin' to do with us being the only two divs who were pissed enough to volunteer the first time and now we always get left to do it?” Ray sat down and lit up a cigarette. As he blew out the smoke, he said, “And why do we bleedin' bother anyway? S'only for a few days.”

“Aw come on Ray, where's your Christmas spirit?! 'Sides, we 'ave a laugh, don't we? Brightens the place up.” Chris failed to notice Ray's gaze upon him as he adjusted the star atop the thinning artificial needles. He was sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth with the effort of concentrating, and Ray was finding it hard to look away. It was only when Chris spoke that he drew his attention back to the matter at hand.

“S'pose I should make sure the lights still work.” Chris flicked off the overhead lights and turned on the fairy lights, examining the whole tree to make sure no bulbs were out. All Ray could focus on was the coloured lights dancing over the contours of his friend's face, reds and oranges falling across his glossy brown hair...Christ, Ray, pull yourself together! Find something else to do!

“Stop poncin' about with that tree and get them lights on yer div. We need to get these paper chains up.”

“Well you 'old the chair steady and I'll start in the middle of the room.” Chris switched on the main lights and wobbled precariously as he stood up. “While I'm 'ere I'll put up that mistletoe as well. Pass it across to me, will yer?”

Ray reached over to grab the small green sprig, passing it to Chris's outstretched hand. Leaning on the back of the chair as Chris straightened up, he found his eyeline at the same level as a nylon-clad groin. More than that, Ray found his face practically buried in Chris's trousers as the younger man leant forward to pin up the decorations. 

For one brief moment, the urge to rush forward and push his open mouth against the tight grey fabric coursed through Ray's head. He was too preoccupied to notice Chris's sudden stillness, only realising when a small voice broke his reverie.

“Erm. You do realise I can feel your 'ot breath on my crotch?”

Ray's head snapped back so fast he could have given himself whiplash. As he tried to stammer out an apology, Chris leapt down from the chair and grinned at him, mis-matched eyes sparkling. 

“There's only one thing for it, Ray.”

Ray looked up as Chris pointed above them, taking in the mistletoe. His eyes widened in surprise as Chris shuffled towards him, grabbing hold of his jacket lapels and pulling him in close. Ray's eyes closed automatically as he felt two soft lips fall upon his, mapping out the surface of his mouth, a warm tongue feeling its way inside to intertwine with his own. Chris's fists kneaded the material clutched between them as Ray's hands found their way to his hips, both of them clinging on as if trying to stay upright. Ray felt as if everything else surrounding him had turned to cotton wool, fuzzy and insignificant. As Chris pulled back and broke the kiss, Ray noticed the absence of his presence.

“Bloody 'ell.”

“Not so much of a div, am I? Why d'you think I volunteered us again this year?” Chris chuckled as he saw the penny drop in Ray's eyes. “It were worth it. Although yer 'tache tickles a bit more than I thought it would.”

“Yer cheeky beggar. We'll 'ave to make sure yer get used to it, then.” Ray swooped in for another go before Chris could protest, neither man noticing the paper chains falling to the floor around them.


End file.
